The Curse on Christmas Day
by MioneRox
Summary: Hermione and Draco are left alone at Hogwarts aciddentally. A curse was put on Hogwarts. It activates every ten thousand years on Christmas. How will Hermione and Draco break the curse ? Will they be lovers till the very end ?


Christmas is around the corner. Hermione has decided to go and have a walk in Hogsmeade. It's snowing in the mean time but not too heavily. Hermione wondered sat down in an open-aired shop and enjoyed watching everything going past.

" Granger ?"

" Malfoy ? What are doing here ?"

" I would have ask you that very question !"

" Oh, Harry and Ron were busy with their holiday homework. So I decided to come and see for myself. I wouldn't want to miss Christmas eve !"

" Pansy was bugging me so I left her in the train and came back here !"

" What about her ?"

" She ? Probably taking another train to come back !"

Hermione noticed the change in Draco since school started. Probably it's because his father. His father has just passed away before the school started.

" You mind if I ask you something ?"

" Shoot !"

" Erm… you see. You've been acting so weird lately. I've been wondering, weather has it got to do with your father ?"

" As a matter a fact, it does. You see, my father disapproves me with some people. And I don't really hate you actually. It's just that Potter he dislikes me to befriend with !"

" What ! You've been calling me all those stupid names just because your father hates Harry ?"

" Yeah, I know it sounds kinda stupid but… you won't what to make my father angry, the consequences are unbearable !"

" I understand !"

" _Can't imagine Lucius being a better father anyway !"_

Draco and Hermione have been chatting for a few hours until they realize that the street was nearly empty.

" Err… Draco, What's the time now ?"

" Two more minutes to eleven. Why ?"

" WHY ! You're asking why ? The last train to Hogwarts leaves at eleven !"

They paid their bills and ran to the station.

" I hope we're not too late !" Hermione whispered to Draco.

The train left the minute they arrived.

" Great ! We missed the train !" Draco cursed.

Hermione sat down and thought for a moment.

" Prof. Dumbledore's going to gather us and talk about something important ! He just told me this morning when I bumped into him !"

" WHAT ?"

" You heard me !"

" Any bright ideas, Hermione ?"

" Since when you ever call me that ?" Hermione smiled.

" You don't like it ?"

" no, just surprised !" Hermione smiled. Just then she thought of an idea.

" You got your broomstick with you ?"

" I don't bring my broomstick where ever I go !"

" Summon it then ! I'm sure you know where you put it !"

" It's uhh… in my room ! Accio."

" Great ! We've got the broom. So you go to Hogwarts later come and tell me what did Prof. Dumbledore say Ok ?"

" Uhh … Hermione, I thought WE are going to ride back ?"

" Actually, I don't like heights !"

" I don't care !"

Draco mounted the broom and pulled Hermione up the broom.

" Hang on tight !"

Off they go. Hermione held on tightly to Draco.

" Are we there yet ?"

" Open your eyes !"

Opening eyes " Wow ! It's really beautiful from up here !"

" Now, hang on tight !" Draco flew at the maximum speed.

" Hermione, I can't breathe !"

" Look out ! We're gonna crash !"

Draco's broom crashed into the great hall. Dumbledore has just started his speech when Hermione and Draco came " crashing" in. All eyes were fixed upon the two. Even Crabbe and Goyle who have slept (Because the speech was too boring,andthey don't understand a word Prof. Dumbledore's saying. What can I say they are both blockheads) awoke.

" Gracious ! Explain yourselves !" Prof. McGonagall yelled.

" Allow me, Minerva."

" Yes, Albus."

" Explain yourselves."

Hermione and Draco knew they were in big trouble besides, their reputation has been ruined. So it doesn't matter if they explain.

" Sorry sir. We err… missed the last train because …"

" Oh, an adventure ! Tell us more ! This is so exciting !"

" Ding… Ding… Ding !" The sound of the goblet interrupted.

" A HEM !" as Prof. McGonagall rolled her eyes.

" Oh, right ! You two get back to your tables. As I was saying, after the four founders left the school they've put a curse upon the school every ten thousand years. I am not really sure myself what curse, so listen !"

Everyone gasped.

" This is why I've gathered all of you here to sent you all back to your homes. I know that half of the population has gone already but the school simply is not a safe place this Christmas. I know that some of you have some difficulty in going home, so you will come to my house first. We have to leave before the midnight."

As Dumbledore was sort out Hermione left the Great Hall. Draco was wondering where she going so he followed her. Hermione noticed someone following her. She quicken her pace.

" Hermione, it's just me !"

" Geez, Draco. Don't go around scaring people. It's nearly midnight !"

" That's why we'd better go back now ! We don't what to be left behind."

" Wait ! Can't I even use the bathroom first ?"

" Alright ! Hurry !"

Just as Hermione came out the clock stuck midnight. Draco took Hermione by the hand and ran to the great hall.

" We just missed them !" Draco murmured as the both of them look at the empty hall.

" Why didn't you go ?"

" I was afraid you might be stuck here !"

" What about you ?"

" I don't really mind. But it seems like we're stuck here after all !"

" What you propose we do ? I heard about this curse. Although it's not deadly, it's still really dangerous. No one really knows what they are because no one has ever seen them."

" Perhaps, we should go to the heads room. It's the only place where we could look out together."

" Great idea ! But you know the password ?"

" Yeah, took a peek in Blaise's notebook !"

They went to the heads common room and stayed awake in case anything bad happens. Soon Draco fell asleep. Hermione thought she'd better be on guard. Suddenly, Hermione could hear a knock on the door.

" Draco… Someone's here ! Draco !"

" He won't awake !"

Hermione turned around. " What are you ?"

Hermione could see herself in black and white in the common room.

" Me ? Just a part of you !"

" A part of me ?"

" Yeah. Here to give you some advice. "

" I don't need it for you !"

" You're falling for him aren't you ?"

" What are you talking about ?"

" You're falling for him. Don't lie. Let me show you what will he do to you in the future."

Hermione saw Draco and herself in the great hall. After a while she realized Draco was breaking up with her. He said he'd never want to see her ever again. Hermione didn't know why but her tears couldn't be held back.

" Why are you showing this to me ?"

" You see, Hermione he's just toying with you. Why let him ? You're an intelligent girl don't be blinded by love !"

" Just leave me !" Hermione shouted.

Draco woke up.

"Hermione why are you shouting ?"

" It's her !" Hermione pointed to the area her black and white double stood. But she was gone.

" Hermione are you alright ?"

Hermione could help herself any longer.

" Why are you treating me so nicely ?"

Draco lean closer towards Hermione and gave her a soft yet passionate kiss. Hermione wished everything would stay this way. Then, she remembered the scene. The scene about Draco breaking up with her. Hermione tried resisting but she could feel herself melt in the embrace. Draco stopped.

" Hermione, I love you."

" No you don't !" Hermione yelled.

" Hermione ! What gotten into you ?"

" Get out of my sight ! I hate you !"

Hermione ran out of the room. Draco could hear the word "hate" Hermione just said echoing in his head. Draco felt a tap from behind.

" Hurt ?"

" What are you ?" Draco's eyes fixed on

" Me ? Funny, you both ask the same question. Anyway, I'm just a part of you !"

" A part of me ?"

" Your way of talking is annoying me !"

" Uh… ?"

" Anyway, I'm here to give you some advice, You know that mudblood …"

" DON'T ever you dare call her that !"

" Whoa. Calm down my man. "

Draco sat down and took a sip of his water.

" Now, I'll proceed…"

" I don't care why are you where or what are you ! Just get out of my sight !"

" Draco, you don't have to bare with that temper of that mud …"

" I said DON'T CALL HER THAT !"

" Alright, alright! Anyway, I mean it, she's bossing you around. Look what will happen if your romance blooms !"

Draco could see himself in a jewellery shop. There's a woman and a man standing in front of him.

" So what you suppose to do with Malfoy ?"

" Malfoy ?"

" Your boyfriend !"

" Oh, him. Just dump him later ! "

" You're the best Hermione !"

" After all, all I want from him is his money !"

The scene ended. Draco felt really hurt inside.

" No ! Hermione is not like that !"

" These are the predictions ! You can't deny !"

" NO ! That's why I like Hermione she'd never do anything like that !"

" My, my, you're really obsessed in love. A little too obsessed. Face the fact !"

Hermione came in as Draco yell " You're the stupidest, most ignorant git I've ever seen on the planet. Get out of my sight !"

" Me ? Now you're calling me the stupidest, most ignorant git !"

" No, Hermione I …"

" I heard you ! "

" Why are you such a prat ! "

" You the most horrible person in the universe !"

The both of them were yell names at each other. Soon, " I can't stand you anymore !" Both of them stormed out of the common room.

They were both (as you could say) utterly hurt deep inside their hearts. Draco thought Hermione would be different. And Hermione thought Draco has changed. They were blinded by their illusions. Hermione heard some whispering as she was passing the library. On the other side Draco too, heard some whispers. They leaned against the wall to hear better.

" Time is nearly up. The angrier they get with each other the better chance of winning."

" By then, their souls will be ours. "

Hermione and Draco gasped as they find each other franticly.

" HERMIONE ! Where are you ?"

" DRACO ! Where are you ?"

The both of them met each other in front of the head's common room.

" Draco !" " Hermione !" the both of them said at the same time.

" You first ! No you !" The both of them laughed as they were speaking at the same time.

" Ladies first."

" Thanks. You see, I'm err… sorry for all those yelling ! I just knew that this was a set up. I saw my other self just now so I …"

" You DID !"

" Err… Ya. "

" Hey, same with me ! "

" So you knew the plot already right ?"

" Yeah . Forgive me ?" Draco said with open arms.

Hermione ran into Draco's embrace. Draco lean forward and their lips met. Hermione felt as if it was one of the most blissful moments of her life.

" Hey, I have a plan !" Hermione whispered to Draco as they stopped. Hermione told Draco her plan and they went into action.

The both illusions came into the common room and found Draco and Hermione quarreling.

" Looks like our plan's working. Let's get down to business."

Hermione saw her other self and went to her.

" Err… I and Draco aren't going really well !" Hermione sobbed.

" Aww… That's sad. But, it may turn out for the better !"

" Yeah, you're right !" Hermione lit a smile upon her face. She could see the other self on her surprised.

" You know, just now I saw that black and white Draco and I heard him say that you're the most apathetic soul he's ever seen !"

" He DID ! How could he, after all we've been though !"

Draco told his other self the same thing. In the end, their other selves of them were fighting !"

With a flick of wand, Hermione destroyed the two illusions.

" Boy they're the most apathetic illusions I've ever seen." Hermione said. Draco had a smile lit upon his face. They heard a knock on the head's common room portrait.

" Who is it ?" Hermione asked.

The portrait flung open. The light was binding.

" Wow, nice room. You both are a lovely couple !" The light darkened a bit. They opened their eyes and saw a beautiful angle in front of them.

" Excuse me from being rude but who are you ?"

" Me ? Sorry young lad, but I can't say it. I just wanted to say thank you for breaking the curse !"

" The curse ?"

" Yes ! Both of you has broken the curse. Well, it's not really a curse. It's a test. "

" Oh, the both of our other selves were the test ?" Hermione said curiously.

" Yes, dear. Since you did it, the both of you will each be granted three wishes. Use them wisely. "

The angle shone brightly and disappeared.

" Wow ! You hear that, we're granted three wishes !" Draco said happily.

" my first wish shall be …"

" Don't use them yet ! " Hermione exclaimed. The sun rose.

" Looks like we're not late for Christmas after all. " Draco continued.

Hermione and Draco spent their white Christmas together in Hogsmeade. Guess what Draco's first wish was. " I wish, Hermione and I would be together until the end of our days …"


End file.
